To Have and to Hold
by jfqzx
Summary: Tamaki never regretted anything in his life so far... Tamaki x Haruhi


**To Have and To Hold**

Fandom: Ouran Host Club

Paring: Tamaki x Haruhi

Rating: PG-13

Warning: character death

Author's Note: A Valentine's Day fic not specifically written for Valentine's Day, just that the occasional inspired it.

Tamaki Suoh jumped about a meter in the air at the sound of the high-pitched beeping noise, scattering various pots pans and kitchen utensils in his wake as he practically ran to switch off the oven. Had it been thirty minutes already? Should he take the cake out or let it sit for a bit longer? He peered into the oven and was hit by a gust of hot air, which made him realize he could have slid out the tray first, but ooh, that smelled good. He reached in to pull the pan out, forgetting in his excitement that it was still hot.

"Aiyiyi. How silly of me." He chided himself , pouting as he sucked on his scalded thumb. "I mustn't get too excited. But I can't wait to see Haruhi's face later!"

He slipped on a pair of bunny patterned oven mitts and carried the cake to the table. "Ooh, this actually looks edible. Now what were the instructions again… Where oh where have they gone to?" He rifled through the mess on the table till he found the sheet of instructions that his wife had written out in painstaking detail, from the kind of utensils he was to take out (even spoons and measuring cups), right up to texture-testing with a toothpick. "This is totally Tamaki-senpai foolproof, even you shouldn't be able to mess this up." Haruhi had commented wryly before heading to work.

Satisfied with the cake's condition, Tamaki proceeded to decorate it with a generous layer of chocolate icing. He let it set in the fridge as he went to pack a basket of food he had specially bought for the pinic – Bought, as seeing his cooking skills or lack thereof, he couldn't exactly cook everything.

One of the items was a pack of Haruhi's favourite Otoro sushi. Tamaki smiled as he imagined her reaction when she saw it. She'd eat it with an expression of utmost pleasure, and then when they were done with the main meal he'd present the cake, and she'd look at him with eyes wide with surprise as it was the first thing he had cooked successfully. "Tamaki-senpai." She'd say with adoring affection. "Anything for you Haruhi." He'd reply, and then they'd embrace and be all sweet and mushy.

… Well in reality Haruhi would probably give his cooking a skeptical look and poke at it before she brought herself to try it, but he was allowed to dream, and he knew that she'd appreciate his efforts anyway~ Tamaki waltzed around the apartment as he changed into something more suitable for the date.

Twenty minutes later saw him reaching the meeting place. As it was the beginning of spring there was a light mist that dewed the greenery and gave the air a crisp, fresh smell. He shivered slightly as he had forgotten his scarf, but more so because he was suddenly feeling nervous. Even after all these years, being around Haruhi made him feel like a lovesick schoolboy.

Tamaki grinned seeing her at their usual spot. "Haruhi!" He called, running towards her. "Sorry I'm late! The kindergarten needed some extra hands today. One of the parents came late and I stayed on to watch the kid… But I managed to prepare the food as I promised! Oh, look at those flowers over there, I didn't notice them before. Are they decorating the place? It's nice see some colour around here, it's a little dull don't you think?"

As he rambled on his ever-patient wife just listened and waited. Tamaki tended to do that a lot when he was excited. Then again, when was he not excitable; anyone who knew the future heir to the Suoh conglomerate would say that he was a true child at heart. "Oh where are my manners, let us sit down and eat!" He laid out the food on a checkered table cloth and also poured our two glasses of French champagne. "Look Haruhi! I made the cake without burning it. It's all thanks to your wonderful instructions, my sweet wife... although it took me three years to get it right ahaha…" he blushed awkwardly.

Haruhi smiled at him and the warmth reflected in her big brown eyes made him melt a little inside. "Ahh," he sighed wistfully, "I can't believe it has been five years since we got married. You still look like the lost girl who wandered into Music Room Three. Not that it's a bad thing of course! I meant that you're still so cute and innocent~ Nothing has made me happier than we you said you felt the same way I did about us, nothing, except when you agreed to marry me of course. And I have not regretted the decision, all the memories we made together, they constantly cheer me up even if…"

At this point, Tamaki felt himself choking up a little. "Ahh, what is wrong with me, I'm so sentimental as usual. Anyway, I glad to be here today~ I guess we should eat before the food gets cold. Happy White Day Haruhi. Sorry I couldn't see you on Valentine's Day, but I hope this makes up for it."

Tamaki quickly wiped his face with the back of his hand and sucked in a deep breath. "Let's eat!" he grinned and dove into the food~ Boy was he hungry.

_Haruhi, I know you're laughing and shaking your head at me with that look of amusement and reassignment on your face from wherever you are..._

From the photograph that immortalized that very expression on her face, by all accounts she was.

~ Happy White Day~


End file.
